


you're my bestfriend

by jungsyoonoh



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungsyoonoh/pseuds/jungsyoonoh
Summary: sicheng was always being way too handsy, and jaehyun couldn't take it anymore





	you're my bestfriend

Sicheng being all handsy with Jaehyun was nothing new. If anything, Sicheng was the only person Jaehyun initiated skinship with, the person who was the closest to him. They were comfortable with each other - too comfortable. 

But lately it's been driving Jaehyun nuts. Sicheng would always, always take the place next to him whenever they went out to eat; they would always go out to eat together, they played together at the dorm - it was all just Sicheng Sicheng Sicheng for him. Not that he was complaining. Jaehyun didn't understand the warm tingly feeling that ran throughout his whole body every time Sicheng touched him. Or perhaps, he didn't want to.

 

It was on the day of one of their scheduled music shows, and the whole group was in the waiting room, each one of them left to their own devices - Doyoung, taking a nap; Taeyong, doing some weird freestyle choreo, probably to soothe his nerves; Mark and Donghyuck doing....whatever they were doing. Most of them took naps or were sprawled out on the couches, watching videos. 

And: Jaehyun and Sicheng on one of the couches together, sharing headphones, watching old performances on Jaehyun's phone. Big surprise.

It all just felt right, Sicheng resting his head on Jaehyun's shoulder, Jaehyun's arms around Sicheng, leaving no space between them, as if they were connected by strings or magnets. It was all too familiar - it was nice, Jaehyun thought. He realized he liked sharing his space with the boy beside him too much, too much for his own good.

At one point, Sicheng snaked his hand over to the blonde's thigh. "Nice pants," he said. Jaehyun hummed. "I like the texture." He then moved on to proper rubbing his hands on his thigh - slowly, tentatively, and Jaehyun felt like he was on the verge of self combustion. 

This was the thing: Sicheng loved Jaehyun's thighs (who could blame him?). Like, he couldn't get enough of them. Any time they were seated next to each other, Sicheng's hand would always automatically travel to the other's thighs, rubbing, poking, doing whatever. It would always leave Jaehyun a little out of breathe, would always leave him wanting...more, he admitted once to himself, immediately feeling guilty afterwards.

Today, Sicheng was going all out. His fingers traveled to the inner part of Jaehyun's thigh, and he gave a long, drawn out squeeze. Jaehyun's breath hitched, and he wound his arms tighter around his waist. He kept his eyes on the phone screen in front of him. Holy fuck, he thought. Jaehyun looked around. No one was paying attention to them, all too busy with their own things. He put his free hand over the hand that was already on his thigh, and he took both of their hands and squeezed lightly. If the other boy was caught off guard, he didn't let it show. "I love Taeyong hyung's rap during this part," he said, nonchalantly. 

Jaehyun felt brave, for whatever reason, and started dragging their hands that were still clasped together up his thigh. "Yeah, me too," he breathed. Sicheng's hand was dangerously close to his crotch, and just then their manager hyung called out, telling them it was time to go on stage, and Sicheng's hand lightly brushed his crotch as he stood up. Jaehyun's mind went into overdrive, and he felt hot all over, like he could implode any second.

For the whole performance, Jaehyun felt an awkward straining in his pants, mentally cursing the black haired boy all the while.

 

Later that evening, he ventured into Sicheng's room, as he normally would at this hour, since both Yuta and Doyoung were both usually out this time leaving Sicheng all to himself. 

"Oh hey, thank god you're here. Can you help me with this a bit?" Sicheng was adamant on leaning Korean as best as he could, and Jaehyun found his enthusiasm to learn the hardest and most complicated words endearing. Everything about him was endearing. He was like a baby, and Jaehyun wanted nothing more than to take care of him. Except...

He helped Sicheng with Korean that whole afternoon, teaching him spellings, words, phrases and sentences, watching him adorably parrot those back to him. He watched as he tried pronouncing the words, and Jaehyun just couldn’t stop staring at his lips. God, he had the most plump, beautiful lips Jaehyun had ever seen, and he thought about how he wanted to touch them, kiss them, bruise them. He thought about how good it would feel to bite them, how good it would be to make him moan. What the hell, he thought to himself. Snap out of it. He's your best friend, don't ruin this.

"Jaehyun?"

He snaps out of his trance. "What?" 

"Stop staring at my lips." he smirked.

 

He couldn't sleep that night; thoughts of Sicheng.....doing things to him flooding his mind. Great, now I'm hard. It was almost 2am, and he got up to go to the bathroom and relieve himself.

He stepped out of his room only to find a figure sitting on the couch on their living room. "Jaehyun?" It was Sicheng. Of course it was. Right when he was about to jerk himself off thinking about him. Great joke, universe.

"Hey, what are you doing up?"

"Nothing, I just always come and sit here when I can't sleep." He patted the space next to him. "Sit down."

The moonlight shone down at them through the window, and Jaehyun thought about how corny all of this was. But Sicheng looked so beautiful in the low, dim light, his features looked so soft, and Jaehyun reached out to touch his cheeks softly. They sat in silence for a while. "You're so fucking beautiful." he said, stroking his cheeks.

Sicheng smiled at him. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I don't know, I just...I was just thinking about stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, you know, there's just this person that I can't stop thinking about lately..."

"Really," he raised an eyebrow.

He nodded. "He's just been driving me crazy," he inched forward, "He's there beside me all the time, he's there in my head, just everywhere." Their faces were inches apart, and Jaehyun's breathing got shallower, and he could feel his heartbeat in his ear.

"Is that so?" Sicheng put his hand on his now bare thighs, thanks to the incredibly short shorts he was wearing. Jaehyun let out a shaky breath. He wanted to kiss him. He needed to kiss him. His eyes kept wandering from his eyes to his lips.

"Can I kiss you?" he said softly, quietly.

Instead of answering, Sicheng grabbed his face and locked their lips together. Jaehyun felt his entire body heat up, all his nerves buzzing, and Sicheng's lips were so, so soft on his that he felt his brain turning to mush. It was a slow, drawn out kiss, Jaehyun's hands on the other boy's neck, Sicheng's hands tugging on Jaehyun's hair. 

"Good answer," Jaehyun said, smiling against Sicheng's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure if i want to turn this into a chaptered fic or not, but enjoy anyway~


End file.
